Astoria
by Tashigi
Summary: Quoi de mieux qu’un astre pour nommer une telle merveille…


_Bonjour à tous ! En tant que fan du Draco/Astoria, j'ai écrit un petit one shot sur leur rencontre, et comment l'amour a réchauffé le coeur froid de notre draco national pour la première fois : ) En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à envoyer des rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Encore une petite chose ; j'ai écrit en écoutant le prologue de la Belle et la Bête sur youtube, alors pour les perfectionnistes, tapez Beauty and the Beast instrumental prologue sur le site, ça vous mettra plus dans l'ambiance !_

* * *

Il la fixe depuis ce qui lui semble des heures, des années, des siècles, qui le sépare de son ancienne vie, celle ou elle n'existait pas. Une vie misérable, une terre aride et sans couleurs, privée de soleil, comme une fleur qui aurait depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir d'être belle… 

Et belle, Ô Merlin, elle l'est tellement ! Ses yeux bleus, même privés de l'écrin parfait qu'est son visage, sont un appel même à la perfection. Il pourrait s'y perdre comme on se perd dans un océan, ou un ciel infini ; ses cils fins et délicats qui papillonnent lorsqu'elle capte son regard, discrètement soulignés d'une couche de mascara-tellement inutile, parfaitement superflu! Ses paupières qui se baissent docilement, cette peau si fine qui le sépare de son ultime bonheur, de la vision qui fait battre son cœur- Oh, qu'elle ne soit pas cruelle, qu'elle daigne lui laisser un reste d'océan, un fragment de ciel, un bout d'infini bleuté!

Les gens à leur côté bavardent de choses et d'autres, surement des préparatifs de son mariage, son mariage avec _**l'autre**_, celle qui croit pouvoir prétendre à combler son cœur. Mais sont ils aveugles, sont ils insensibles à la beauté, à la perfection? Ne voient ils pas qu'un ange vient d'entrer ? Qu'importe, ou plutôt, tant mieux, ils lui laisseront plus longtemps, il l'aura pour lui seul encore quelques instants, précieux moments de bonheur…

Elle baisse la tête, attendant patiemment qu'on la remarque, à l'écart des convives, comme une enfant attendant une instruction. Mais qui pourrait donner des ordres à cette muse, qui oserait seulement? Ses cheveux sont d'un brun parfait, rappelant le tronc fort d'un arbre, la terre vivifiante, la puissance sylvestre, et pas ce brun abimé et trop clair qui coulent en rideaux secs et fins sur les épaules de sa sœur ainée. Ses cheveux, à _**elle**_s, sont bouclés à la perfection, naturellement sublimes, et effleurent délicatement ses joues roses d'enfant en se balançant, lorsqu'elle baisse la tête comme en cet instant.

Soudainement, sa mère s'adresse à elle, d'un ton trop dur pour être honnête; ils ne veulent pas la voir ici, alors qu'ils parlent du mariage de Daphné.

Et alors, elle entrouvre ses lèvres vermeilles…

C'est comme si des millions de papillons s'envolent au même instant dans son ventre, envahissant sa poitrine et embrumant ses pensées, voilant ses yeux habituellement gris et froids d'une chaleur incontrôlable. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un murmure, une simple réponse soufflée entre deux boucles anglaises, mais dieux! Cette voix!

«Je voulais saluer mon futur beau frère et lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre manoir, mère…»

Il voulait la voir! Lui! Misérable mortel, pantin maudit entre ses doigts de fée! Et ce timbre, et cette bouche rosie, ce petit sourire timide qui l'éclaire, que dit-il, qui l'illumine de milles feux! Et ce sourire, ce cadeau des dieux- c'est à lui qu'il est adressé!

Sa mère, cette inconsciente qui a mis au monde un ange, la prend par le bras et lui présente, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Elle ne veut pas d'elle ici- mais qu'elle daigne seulement l'éloigner un instant de lui!

«Monsieur Malfoy, je vous présente ma fille cadette, la petite sœur de Daphné…Astoria…»

Astoria? Quoi de mieux qu'un astre pour nommer une telle merveille…Elle lui tend une main délicate à la peau pale, et il s'en saisit élégamment- il ne veut pas l'effrayer, cette biche sauvage et magnifique...Il approche ses lèvres d'elle et dépose un baiser d'un instant sur sa peau qu'il respire, et une douce odeur de fleurs l'envahit; il songe que c'est là le parfum des anges.

Il lui lâche à regret la main, sentant encore la sensation de sa peau sur ses lèvres, et se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas passer sa langue dessus.

«Absolument ravi de faire votre connaissance, murmure t-il dans un souffle.»

C'est là la façon de saluer pour un gentleman, un héritier de bonne famille, mais il tente de mettre tous les non-dits dans cette introduction si impersonnelle, dans son intonation, son timbre, son sourire qu'il fait doux; il essaie de dissimuler derrière chaque mot son cœur qui bat la chamade pour la première fois, une rose aux pétales fragiles mais d'un rouge ardent, un bijou forgé dans l'or le plus pur, tout, tout pour qu'elle lui sourît à nouveau.

«Moi de même, cher ami… »

Il la voit rougir et sourire timidement, et ses yeux se baissent tandis que sa mère s'éloigne, dissimulant mal sa fureur. Et il en sait sa cause.

Derrière chaque syllabe se cachait un cœur d'adolescente amoureuse, une fleur des champs fraichement ouverte dans la rosée du matin, une clef d'or ouvrant sur monts et merveilles; dans cette réponse conventionnelle, elle a dissimulé un cadeau inestimable, un bouquet de promesse, un flacon d'amour en concentré. C'est la façon de répondre d'une jeune lady, d'une héritière d'une longue lignée, mais dans son adoration, elle lui a avoué cette passion qu'elle cultivait pour lui depuis tant d'années, et qu'elle lui avait cachée, comme elle s'était cachée elle-même dans l'ombre de sa sœur.

Il croit rêver, il espère ne pas s'être trompé, il souhaite, il supplie tous les dieux, il jure sur ses ancêtres, faites que ce soit vrai, faites qu'elle l'aime aussi! Faites qu'il puisse à nouveau baiser sa peau, inspirer son odeur, se perdre dans ces yeux bleus qui répondent à son regard gris…

«Draco, as-tu fait ton choix?»

C'est son père qui s'avance, drapé dans son orgueil et sa bêtise, lui qui ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent, lui qui n'a jamais su ce qu'aimer une femme voulait dire…Lui qui ne remarque même pas qu'en cet instant, son cœur et sa dévotion appartiennent à tout autre qu'à sa famille, et encore moins à lui-même…Non, tout est à elle désormais, tout lui appartient, son cœur, son âme, son corps, si elle le veut bien!

Il regarde à nouveau son idylle qui répond à son regard, suppliante, implorante; _**A**__**moureuse**_…

«Oui, murmure t-il. J'ai fait mon choix.»


End file.
